


je suis quelqu'un, pas juste une arme

by shchi



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Français | French, Gen, Movie: Terminator: Dark Fate, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Resistance, Short, War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shchi/pseuds/shchi
Summary: Étude de caractère/personnage pour Grace Harper de Terminator: Dark Fate.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	je suis quelqu'un, pas juste une arme

Les gens disent qu'elle n'est pas très féminine, et c'est vrai, mais les cheveux longs et les gros seins ne sont pas pratiques. C'est pratique d'avoir les cheveux courts et de la force. Les gens sont jaloux de sa force et elle aime ça. Les gens oublient qu'elle peut se sentir, mais quand ils combattent des machines, peu importe. 

C'est tout ou rien.

Quelqu'un ne l'aime pas, et c'est le commandant; Dani ne pardonnera jamais Grace d'avoir subi l'opération. Cependant, Grace pense qu'elle a fait le bon choix pour la Résistance. L'opération a été un succès, et plus de gens pourraient devenir comme elle maintenant. 

Ensemble, ils peuvent vaincre les machines et Legion. Ils les ont fait, ils peuvent les vaincre.

Grace est confiant que ils peuvent les vaincre avec les gens comme elle, car l'opération a été un tournant majeur pour eux. Ils _vont_ gagner et le monde reviendra à la normale. Grace est impitoyable au combat car elle a la force de combattre les Terminators Rev-9. Elle déteste qu'elle se fatigue rapidement, mais elle est espoir pour la Résistance et l'avenir de l'humanité. 

Avec des ressources, plus de gens deviendront comme elle. 

Toute une armée de soldats augmentés, ils peuvent gagner si facilement. Ils peuvent se relayer, quand l'avant-garde est fatiguée, les autres peuvent les remplacer pendant qu'ils récupèrent. C'est infaillible et elle le sait. 

Ce sont des machines métalliques.

_Et ils sont des humains._


End file.
